


Why I Can't Stand One Night Stands

by Alithea



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble. Takes place at the end of Season 2. Revy finds herself having regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Can't Stand One Night Stands

Revy moved away from him reflexively and though she could not see the look on his face she was sure she could feel the hurt and possible unsure look on his face. She shut her eyes and clung to the edge of the hotel bed. This wasn't how she wanted to feel.

It had been an itch that she couldn't scratch at, and she wasn't sure why she thought that now, in Japan, was the place to give in and let it all go. Maybe it was knowing that if the moron kept up the way he was he wouldn't be alive for much longer. Maybe it was knowing that if he kept up with the way he was she wouldn't live much longer either. Everyone she knew had been hinting at it since the Lagoon crew had brought Rock on board.

She listened in the darkness and thinking him asleep she got out of the bed. It was going to be a long day. It was going to be filled with death and filled with his attempts at fixing the unfixable.

It bit at Revy's insides the way he so insisted at trying to keep that Japanese girl out of the darkness. It bit at her because he wanted her in a way, just like he wanted herself. And for a moment, because she had nearly lost him to his own stupidity, she let him have her. He would want something more later. Revy wasn't sure she could ever give it to him, and if she did, if she resigned herself to letting him in a little deeper and he continued as he was, she knew he'd eventually lead her to her death. It would be a bloody and complicated mess of a ending. People would mutter about how easily it could have been avoided, if only.

It was sick.

She sat herself in a chair and watched the bed.

She wanted to know why she was doing this. She wanted to understand it. Long ago she had resigned herself to live and work in the city of the dead, and he was still determined to move in a half-life of light and dark. The more he tried to pull her in his direction the more she felt her life fading away. And he didn't feel it. He didn't see it. But she hoped that if it ever happened he'd never fall all the way into the darkness. It would make a monster out of him.

"Revy."

She looked over at him.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"No." She whispered. "I just can't."


End file.
